


for me it's the ultimate feeling (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: La vision d’Erik est hypnotique. La façon dont son corps, anguleux et musclé, bouge avec une telle grâce et fluidité est une chose dont T’Challa est sûr qu’il ne sera jamais lassé de regarder.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Kudos: 5





	for me it's the ultimate feeling (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)

Il n’y a aucun signe. Aucune indication de ce qui se passe derrière ces banales portes et la façade en briques grises. La seule chose qui montre aux gens ce qui se passe ici est la cage d’oiseau en fer vide qui pend au-dessus de la porte.

T’Challa frappe à la porte une fois. Puis une autre. Okoye aurait claqué sa langue en réprimande, mais il la repousse au fond de son esprit.

La porte s’ouvre.

Entrant, il est noyé par la faible lumière rouge. Un doux rire rebondit sur les murs, accompagné de musique. T’Challa s’avance plus encore et entre dans la pièce principale.

Une magnifique femme se tient sur la scène chantant une obsédante chanson d’amour. L’air est teintée de fumée qui attrape la lumière et la drape autour d’elle comme des rideaux. T’Challa ne fait pas attention à elle, se tournant vers le coin opposé de la pièce.

Baignant dans la lumière et saupoudré d’or, Erik danse.

"Salut," dit-il quand il assez proche pour prendre sa place habituelle. La vision d’Erik est hypnotique. La façon dont son corps, anguleux et musclé, bouge avec une telle grâce et fluidité est une chose dont T’Challa est sûr qu’il ne se lassera jamais de regarder.

"Salut," murmure Erik contre ses lèvres quand il s’accroupit devant lui. "Tu viens m’acheter pour la nuit ?"

T’Challa fait courir sa main dans le mélange de sueur et de paillettes sur le torse d’Erik. "J’achèterais ta liberté si tu me laissais faire."

C’est un script, ils l’ont dit suffisamment de fois qu’il est gravé avec toutes les choses qu’ils ne se disent pas sur toutes les nuits passées séparés. C’est un spectacle pour les caméras cachées dans tous les recoins de la pièce.

"Je pourrais," murmure Erik, chevauchant T’Challa. "Je pourrais vivre en étant seulement tien."

C’est nouveau.

T’Challa voit le regarde que lui lance Erik de sous ses cils. "J’aimerais beaucoup cela," dit-il. Les yeux de Erik s’écarquillent juste quand la chanteuse sur scène finit les dernières notes.

"Et bien, cowboy," sourit Erik, doucement et simplement, serrant ses jambes autour de sa taille. "On ferait bien de s’y mettre."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
